Rose Garden Gates
by cobalt kitty
Summary: He sits and waits for his love by the rose garden gates. *Shonen ai 2+1; sap*


Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.  
  
Warnings: Shonen ai 2+1; sap, fluff  
  
Notes: None really. Some short stuff so...enjoy!  
~!~!~!~  
Rose Garden Gates  
~!~!~!~  
He walked along the rose garden gates at a somewhat regular pace. He gazed at the red flowers and gently brushed his fingers over them carefully making sure that he didn't catch a throne.   
  
"Ow." he said as he squeezed the bleeding small cut. Apparently, he was not careful enough.   
  
But that was to be expected when one was thhinking of their lover. When he thought of his lover it was like a haze of soothing fog in his mind. A fog that blinded him so many times and caused him so many careless mistakes such as accidently sticking himself with a throne. Sometimes the fog was distracting, and sometimes it was soothing. Or in this case, it was both.  
  
He turned the corner at the end of the fence and spotted the rendezvous point where he was told to meet his lover at. He sighed.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Nothing was sitting all alone on the short wooden bench.  
  
He looked at his watch and frowned.  
  
It was exactly 6:30 PM. The time his lover said to meet him. The time he would reunite with the one he loved. The one that missed February the fourteeth with by 3 days. The one who was out on a damn mission. The one that he cared of so much. The one who said that they'd always be together. The only one.  
  
That only one wasn't here.  
  
He willed away the sting in his sad eyes and walked to the empty bench.   
  
He shouldn't be so disappointed. No, no he shouldn't. After all, his lover DID have a month long mission in the Bahamas surrounded by gorgious people--male and female both, with life time supply of money and a body to kill for.   
  
He sighed an exasperated sigh and slumped back on the bench. It's not that he didn't trust his lover, it was just that people tend to fall in love with his love on sight. It wasn't their fault though, his lover was gorgious and everything that anyone would ever want. Sexy, funny, intelligent.  
  
Who wouldn't fall after a few moments of talking with his love?  
  
Hell, he fell head over heels!  
  
He looked down at his watch a second time, it was 6:45. He pulled his knees to his chest and buried his head in the nape of his elbow holding back the incoming years. This shouldn't have bothered him so much, but it was his first anniversary three days ago and he had no one to celebrate it with.  
  
What a terrible day it was.   
  
Again, for the third time, he sighed, only this time, he fell asleep. He fell asleep dreaming of his love.  
  
~!~!~!~  
  
He walked along the rose garden gates at a somewhat regular pace. He gazed at the red flowers and gently brushed his fingers over them carefully making sure that he didn't catch a throne.   
  
"Ow." he said as he squeezed the bleeding small cut. Apparently, he was not careful enough.   
  
But that was to be expected when one was thhinking of their lover. When he thought of his lover it was like a haze of soothing fog in his mind. A fog that blinded him so many times and caused him so many careless mistakes such as accidently sticking himself with a throne. Sometimes the fog was distracting, and sometimes it was soothing. Or in this case, it was both.  
  
He turned the corner at the end of the fence and spotted the rendezvous point where he was told to meet his lover at. He sighed.  
  
Heero.  
  
Heero was sitting all alone on the short wooden bench.  
  
He looked at his watch and smiled.  
  
It was exactly 6:30 PM. The time his lover said to meet him. The time he would reunite with the one he loved. The one that missed February the fourteeth with by 3 days. The one who wasn't out on a damn mission. The one that he cared of so much. The one who said that they'd always be together. The only one.  
  
That only one was here.  
  
He willed away the sting in his sad eyes and walked to the short bench.  
  
"Heero, Heero wake up..." he said softly and caressed his lover's ear.  
  
Heero's eyes fluttered open. He looked up at the one who had called his name, "Duo?"   
  
Duo smiled, "Yes Heero."  
  
Heero reached out for Duo and embraced him tightly, "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too."   
  
Heero looked down at his clock and pouted, "It's 6:50."  
  
Duo cocked an eyebrow, "Not it's not, it's 6:30."  
  
Heero frowned.  
  
"You set your clock 20 minutes ahead, remember?"  
  
Heero paused.  
  
He did do that. He had set his clock ahead so he was never late for anything. Oh yeah!  
  
Duo caught his chin and kissed him gently, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Happy late Valentines Day."  
  
"Happy late Valentines Day."  
  
"I can't wait till we get home."  
  
Heero smiled, "Neither can I."  
~!~!~!~  
  
owari  
  
~!~!~!~  
Heehee, see, I told you, just some pointless sap. Well, happy late Valentines day. Hope you enjoyed. For those of you reading LMG, I'll update that as soon as my laptop is back. Gomen -_-; Ja ne! 


End file.
